Rivals Make the Best Allies
by PINKvsBLUE
Summary: A/U. What happens when Georgina, Chuck, Dan and Jenny are all friends and are at the top of the social ladder? What happened that lead to Blair, Serena and Nate being second to them? And how will it all change? Drama. Secrets. Deceit. Love. CB/D/G SD/NJ
1. Social Status Before All Else

_**A/N:** **PLEASE READ THIS A/N!** OK! New Gossip Girl fic! I'm excited. A few things you need to be aware of. I have changed the friendships up, so put what you know about the friendships in the show, at the back of your mind. Then multiple pairings will be explored in this fic. So for example possible pairings I will be writing about: Chuck and Blair. Dan and Blair. Serena and Dan. Jenny and Nate. Dan and Georgina. Maybe Serena and Nate. However I have not completely decided any of this. So if you begin reading this fic, be warned that there is a possibility I may change my mind! _

_What I can tell you is I think Chair will be endgame. Dair I'm looking at as more of a friendship thing. Jenny and Nate I think will be endgame too. I'm thinking of Serena and Dan as endgame of this fic as well. However if any of you have read College Trials you know, that sometimes a certain pairing in my fic can become more prominent. In College Trials a lot of people began to like the Nate and Blair dynamic I had going on, if Chair wasn't endgame in that fic I would have explored that dynamic more. So these pairings could change. The only pairing I think won't change will be Chair. I can't help it, I like those two together. _

_This chapter is vague for a reason. Things become a lot more clear later on. _

_Oh and just a side note for any of you who are reading College Trials. I haven't given up on College Trials. I will update that fic tomorrow. It only has a few more chapters left and I have a sequel planned for it! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. This is purely for fun. _

**Rivals make the best Allies**

**Chapter 1: Social Status before all Else **

_'This is it,' Blair said and took a step back, so that she was in line with Serena and Nate even though she wasn't standing directly next to them. Disappointment, disbelief and pain was what they were all facing currently._

_'This is it,' Georgina said mimicking Blair's words. She looked over at Dan on her one side and Chuck and Jenny on her other side. Everyone was silent, and they had the exact same expression plastered on their faces that she had on hers- how the hell did they get here!_

_'Let's go.' Nate softly said to Blair and Serena. Blair eye's trailed over the other four standing across from them. Her gaze lingered on one of them for a moment longer than the rest and then she looked down. Serena had been staring at the floor since the beginning of this encounter. She was trying desperately to block out what she was feeling. Her emotions were overwhelming her, so when Nate spoke up she finally felt some relief. She looked up and then over at Blair. She moved a bit closer to Blair and took a hold of her hand. She knew her friend was in as much pain as she was right now. She then pulled Blair over to Nate. He cast one more glance at the others and then turned away. Blair and Serena began walking away as well. They fell in step with Nate. Blair took a hold of his hand and squeezed it quickly and then let it go. She felt the other hand Serena was holding being tugged a bit- she looked to her side and saw Serena stop walking briefly and cast a look back. She turned back quickly and Blair gave Serena's hand a squeeze. They walked away. Silent, sad and in state that none of them could ever have foreseen._

_Georgina, Dan, Chuck and Jenny watched them leave and then turned to each other._

_'It's better this way.' Jenny spoke up and they all looked towards her. No one said anything. Chuck looked at Georgina and gave her a slight shake of the head. She looked away. A second later he began to walk away. Georgina, Dan and Jenny stood there for a bit longer and then finally they left, each going their own separate way._

**Two Months Earlier **

'Come on, we're going to be late.' Nate yelled up the stairs and then shot an irritated look at Dorota. 'Please go ask them to hurry up.' He added and Dorota left. He sat back down and looked at his watch, they had to be at this school gathering in fifteen minutes. He was about to go upstairs and drag Serena and Blair down, when they entered the room he was sitting in.

'This is for college, you do realize we have to impress these people? And being late won't help that impression.'

'Jeez, you are moody. Have you eaten?' Serena replied and cocked her head to the side. Blair laughed and Nate looked confused.

'What does food have to do with-' Nate began to question.

'Serena believes that when guys are hungry they are grumpy.' Blair interrupted and adjusted the coat she was wearing. Nate sighed and shook his head. He could not believe he had been friends with these two for so long.

'Let's just go,' he said and then gave Serena a cheeky smile, 'there is food at this thing. So if we had gone earlier we probably could have avoided me being grumpy.' Serena raised her eyebrows and picked her bag up.

'Archibald, you do light my day's up.' she added sarcastically and followed Blair out the room. They had just gotten into the car when their phones went off. They took their phones out and read the message Gossip Girl had just posted. It was a picture of Georgina Sparks and Chuck Bass arriving at their school event. Blair shut her phone.

'You do realize that Gossip Girl should be following us? Not them.' Blair huffed and gave Serena and Nate a pointed look.

'B, we all decided we preferred it this way. Do you not remember this?' Serena said seriously and nudged her friend slightly. Blair sighed.

'Sometimes, I think you two did something to me during that conversation, to get me to agree.' Blair sighed and Nate laughed, he then turned to Serena.

'Its time we tell her,' he said dramatically to Serena who just smiled at him. Nate focused his attention on Blair. 'We had gotten you high and you just didn't realize it.' Nate added.

'Then we got someone to hypnotize you,' Serena joined it.

'So that you would agree with us.' Nate concluded and couldn't help but smile. Serena and he could always string together paragraphs.

'So that was it! Tacky but effective!' Blair exclaimed and laughed. Five minutes later they had arrived at their destination and got out of the car.

'Just so that we are all clear-' Blair began and the other two rolled their eyes, knowing what she was about to say.

'We know who we have to talk to.' Serena cut her off. She then linked her arm with Blair's and they all entered the building. 'Let's go.'

* * *

'I'll go get us drinks, you find the Humphreys.' Chuck said and let go of Georgina's hand. He made his way over to the bar they had set up. He knew that they wouldn't be serving alcohol to the students but he had his ways to get around that little problem. He sure as hell wasn't planning on spending his whole afternoon at this place without some alcohol. He reached the bar at the same time Blair did. They didn't acknowledge one another. They never did. They both just stood there waiting to be served. It was when the barmen came over to them, that they acknowledged each other for the first time in a very long time.

'Who was here first?' the barmen had asked.

'I was.' They both said simultaneously and then looked at each other. They stayed silent for a moment.

'Well?' the barmen interjected irritated. He wanted to just serve them already.

'Social status before all else.' Chuck said to Blair and raised his eyebrows. She scoffed. She knew he meant that because he was at the top of the social ladder, he should be allowed to be served first. She sighed, knowing that if she was at the top of the ladder, she would have pulled the same card. She turned to the barmen.

'He was first,' she said through clenched teeth and from the corner of her eye she watched a smirk grow on Chuck's face. The barmen nodded and proceeded to serve Chuck some non-alcoholic drinks. When the barmen was done serving Chuck he moved on to Blair and got her order. She finished ordering and looked to her side, surprised that Chuck was still there and was staring at her.

'What?' she asked him. He smirked.

'I'm waiting to see how you are going to get some alcohol into those non-alcoholic drinks,' he said simply and moved a bit closer to her. 'Which trick will you be using?'

'First off, I'm not going to stand here and idly talk to you about anything, secondly-' Chuck interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

'I did teach you all the tricks-' he began to say.

'And I perfected them.' Blair interrupted him just as he had interrupted her. She gave him a smirk and he returned it. 'Secondly, you are breaking the rules.' She added a moment later as her drinks arrived. She picked them up.

'Technically, I make the rules, so can't really break them.' Chuck said before she could leave. She shook her head at him.

'You know what I'm talking about,' she turned to leave but paused and looked back at him. 'You guys won't always be at the top.' Chuck scoffed at her and then gave a small laugh but before he could reply, she walked away. Chuck watched her go, he knew Blair was being serious and a little part of him was worried about that. He saw her stop at their table and set the drinks down. He then saw her lift her skirt slightly and remove a hip flask from the top of one of her thigh high stockings and pour alcohol into the drinks. He laughed -he should have guessed she'd use that trick- he knew that was her favourite method. He finally looked away and made his way back to their table. He handed Georgina her drink.

'Talking to Waldorf?' she asked harshly. He looked at her.

'Of course not,' he replied and took a hold of her hand. 'Where are the Humphrey's?' he added quickly in an attempt to change the topic.

'They'll be here soon.' Georgina replied and took a sip of her drink, letting her eyes trail over to Blair.

* * *

'What was going on at the bar?' Serena asked Blair. She shook her head.

'Nothing, Chuck was just being Chuck.'

'So he was being a jerk?' Nate asked.

'Exactly!' Blair replied and laughed. 'Anyway, have we spotted anyone we need to talk to yet?' The other two shook their heads. A moment later however, Serena spotted the guy she was meant to talk to.

'My guy is here,' she stated and looked at the other two and smiled. 'See you two soon.' She then took her drink and walked off. Nate turned to Blair once Serena was out of ear shot.

'You ok?' he asked her softly. Her eyebrows scrunched together.

'Why wouldn't I be, Archibald?'

'Waldorf, I know what happened with you and Chuck-'

'I know you do! This means you also know that I'm ok, and because you've known me for so long you also know that I wouldn't let him get to me.' She stated firmly.

'Worrying about you is ingrained in me,' he moved over to her and kissed the top of her head. 'So I check.' She smiled up at him.

'You make it hard for me to reprimand you,' Blair said and took a sip of her drink.

'I know, I'm just skilled like that!' Nate exclaimed and they both laughed. They had been friends for such a long time that they knew how to work around each others moods. They also knew what to say and what not to say at certain times.

* * *

Serena was about to step in and begin talking to her guy, when she felt someone touch her arm. She turned around and found herself staring at Jenny.

'How is Eric?' Jenny got straight to the point.

'His doing ok,' Serena replied and gave a small nod.

'Good, you'll tell him I say hi?' Jenny asked once more. Serena nodded again. They only reason she ever spoke to Jenny was because of Eric. For some reason her younger brother was fond of her and Serena knew that Jenny was a good friend to him. Jenny gave her a small smile and left. Serena watched her go and then turned back around, putting Jenny and her friends at the back of her mind.

* * *

Jenny walked over to Chuck and Georgina and smiled at them.

'Hey guys,' she said.

'Little Humphrey, where is your brother?' Chuck asked her.

'He'll be here in a minute.' She replied and looked towards Georgina.

'Talking to Serena?' Georgina shot out at Jenny- who sighed.

'To find out how Eric is,' Jenny simply explained. She pushed the irritated feeling she got to the side. Georgina hated when any of them spoke to Serena, Blair or Nate. Truthfully Jenny would probably talk to them a lot more if Georgina wasn't in the way. But they had all picked sides and Jenny aligned herself with Georgina. Which meant as irritating as her friend could be, she stayed away from Serena, Blair and Nate as much as she could. Georgina sighed and looked at the two of them.

'Dan best get here soon. You two are going to drive me crazy.' Georgina stated.

'That's not possible, you're already crazy.' A reply came from behind Georgina. She smiled and turned to face Dan.

'You have exceptional timing.'

'I do try,' he said and moved around Georgina. 'So why are they going to drive you crazy and how can I help them?' Dan finally asked and watched a grin spread across everyone's faces.

* * *

The afternoon passed relatively quickly, they had about another hour left at this event before they could leave. Blair was busy talking to a college representative when she felt her phone go off. She then noticed a lot of other people checking their phones- which meant it could only have been a Gossip Girl post. A moment later she noticed people staring at her. She politely excused herself from her current conversation and moved away. She took her phone out and read the post. Anger immediately radiated through her body. She looked up to see more people staring at her. She began to maneuver through people- looking for Serena and Nate. She finally spotted them at a table and walked quickly over to them.

'Blair-' Serena began but Blair interrupted her.

'I take it neither of you sent this into Gossip Girl?' Serena and Nate of course shook their heads- Blair knew it wasn't them. 'Which means it could only have been one of them! So I know the rules, and I know I'm not supposed to retaliate but can I have an exception card this time?' Blair rushed out angrily.

'Exception card?' Nate asked.

'Yes! Just this once I want to be able to go say something to them.'

'Blair-' Nate began but Serena put a hand on his arm, stopping her.

'Go for it. I would want an exception card for this too.'

'Thank you!' Blair exclaimed and immediately turned away.

'Are we going with her?' Nate asked Serena quickly.

'It would probably be a good idea.' Serena and Nate immediately began to follow Blair.

* * *

Blair found Georgina, Chuck, Dan and Jenny all at a table, she walked straight over to them. She was furious.

'Was this necessary?' she shot out towards them and they all looked at her- surprise was etched across all their faces. Serena and Nate had stopped a few steps behind Blair.

'I thought I'd remind you just who is in control,' Georgina began. 'After all, if you think it's ok to talk to Chuck. You obviously need a reminder.' Blair scoffed and shook her head. She took a step closer to the table.

'You are only in control because we let you be in control. You shouldn't forget that.' This time Georgina gave a short sharp laugh.

'Please. You won't ever get the control back, and if you think you can, you're delusional.' Serena stepped forward now.

'You shouldn't have posted this, it was uncalled for.' Serena shot out.

'We'll retract it.' Dan spoke up this time and Serena's eyes trailed to him as did Georgina's.

'We'll do no such thing!' Georgina stated. 'She shouldn't have been speaking to Chuck.' Serena and Nate were about to say something when Blair stopped them both.

'Paranoid are we? That maybe I'll be able to get back under Chuck's skin?'

'Unlikely-' Chuck had began.

'Oh please, Blair, that's the last thing I'd ever worry about.' Georgina interrupted and stated firmly. Blair took one final step closer and cast a look at all of them and then settled on Georgina.

'I'm going to tell you this one more time, you are only in control because we let you. If you've forgotten, I've known Bass and the Humphrey's a lot longer than you have. I have more dirt on the bunch of you, that if I wanted to destroy you, it could be done a lot quicker than you think. Stop messing with me and retract what you sent in to Gossip Girl. Or I'll break this treaty of ours,' she paused and smiled at them. 'I'm done playing nice, Georgina. Don't forget who taught you how to be a bitch.' Blair finished and turned around and left before anyone could say anything. Serena and Nate found her sitting outside. She was still angry but feeling a lot better. They sat down next to her.

'I won't actually start a war with them,' Blair said to them softly, 'I just wanted to remind them what they had forgotten.'

'We know.' Nate said and put an arm around her.

'I say we ditch this place and go do something fun?' Serena added a moment later. She received two genuine smiles at her suggestion and five minutes later the three of them left.

* * *

'You shouldn't have done that,' Chuck started.

'Retract it,' Dan stated.

'No,' Georgina replied. 'She was bluffing. She wouldn't break our deal.'

'Yes, she would,' Dan once again spoke up. 'Retract it, Georgina. I wasn't asking.'

'And don't dictate who I talk to in the future.' Chuck added and stood up and so did Dan. Jenny stood up and made her way over to her brother. They all stared at Georgina and moment later they left. Leaving Georgina to her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	2. I Am Going Down

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep asked a really good question in her review, if some of the pairings I mentioned will happen in the past...The answer to that is yes. I'm not going to tell you which pairings because it will give quite a bit away. But there is a lot of history between the characters that, will become a lot more clear in later chapters. **

**Please Review! Also Italics are flashbacks.  
**

**Chapter 2: I Am Going Down**

Blair sighed and shut her laptop. They had still not retracted the Gossip Girl post. She put it out of her mind and went to get ready for the day. She showered, dressed, did her make up and headed off to school. She arrived at school, took her phone out and messaged Serena to find out where she was. Blair began walking up the stairs she used to sit on and passed Georgina. She glanced at her once and continued walking. She made her way to the courtyard and spotted Serena sitting with Nate. She went over to them and sat down. She put her head in her hands and sighed in frustration. Nate put a hand on her back.

'This is torture,' she mumbled out.

'What is?' Nate asked and she sat up and shot him a look.

'Today, Columbia called me to find out if there was any truth to the post,' Blair began and stood up. 'They have still not retracted the post, and to make matters worst I could have sorted this out already, if we were still on top.'

'Think about it this way, B, it's just a harder challenge for you. And you know you love challenges,' Serena said in an attempt to comfort her friend.

'That really doesn't make me feel any better…' Blair trailed off as she noticed a figure sitting in the far back corner of the courtyard. It was one Dan Humphrey. The other two noticed Blair's sudden silence and intense focus; they followed her gaze and realized who she was looking at.

'No.' Serena stated.

'But-' Blair tried.

'No.' Nate reiterated.

'Come on, he would get things sorted out.'

'Do you remember the role Dan had to play in everything that happened with us all? Blair, he isn't a very friendly guy when it comes to us three. In actual fact I think we are the last people in this entire school, he would really want to help out." Serena rushed out- in an attempt to stray her friend away from any ideas that involved Dan Humphrey which she was currently coming up with.

'Yes, fine, I remember, but he also happens to be the most reasonable out of the four of them.' She sighed and sat back down. 'I'm really just going to have to wait this one out, aren't I?' she asked softly and looked at her friends.

'If it helps, we'll be here waiting it out with you.' Serena added and Nate nudged Blair and then nodded. They sat there until they needed to head off to class.

* * *

Chuck Bass adjusted his tie and ascended the steps in front of his school. He was near the top, when he headed a bit more to his right. He walked over to a certain brown haired girl, leaned down and kissed her. He broke away a minute later.

'Morning,' he said to Georgina.

'What happened to you last night?' Georgina asked him in return.

'Humphrey and I decided to go and have a bit of a party.'

'Which Humphrey?' Chuck cocked his head at Georgina and smirked.

'Do you even have to ask?' Chuck responded and she shook her head. Georgina sighed.

'I was wondering why Jenny hadn't appeared yet, did you two have fun?'

'What can I say, little Humphrey certainly knows how to party.' Chuck leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. 'I have to get to class.' He began to walk away, when he paused and walked back down the two steps he had already climbed.

'Have you retracted the post yet?' Georgina stood up.

'Jenny's an excellent partier. I'm an excellent bitch.' She replied and took a step up.

'So in Georgina language that's a "no, I'm not going to".' Chuck commented and they both began ascending the remaining steps.

'Blair won't do anything.'

'Just retract it.' Chuck snapped and had to take a deep breath before continuing. 'I'll see you later.' He then said and headed off in the other direction. Georgina watched him go and sighed. She didn't like how strongly Chuck was reacting to the post about Blair.

* * *

Serena walked out into the corridor. She was heading to her locker to get her hockey stick. As luck would have it Georgina Sparks locker happened to be two doors down from hers, and as if the world was testing her patience today… Georgina was at her locker. She stopped and opened her locker and quickly got her things out. She was about to close her locker when she heard foot steps approach her. She rolled her eyes, sighed, closed her locker and turned to face Georgina.

'Georgina-' Serena began.

'Serena, I need you to do something for me,' Georgina said and interrupted her.

'Georgina, do you really want to piss me off while I have a hockey stick in my hand? I don't do things for you.' She shot Georgina a look that clearly showed how serious she was. Georgina tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

'Fine do it for Blair then. Tell her, I said, to back off. I know what she's doing.' Georgina turned around to leave but Serena stopped her.

'What are you talking about?' Serena snapped and took a step closer.

'I find it really suspicious that Chuck has suddenly decided to come to her defense.' Serena scoffed.

'That has nothing to do with Blair. That's all Chuck.'

'Tell her to back off.' Georgina reiterated.

'You back off, Sparks, you're fabricating stories here and are pushing Blair all because of your insecurities about Chuck. It's pathetic.' Serena studied her for a moment and then left. She walked away quickly and walked in the opposite direction of where she was supposed to be going. She knew that if she didn't intervene soon, Georgina would do something else and that would finally break Blair. Why was it that they had been able to go through a whole year without any drama, and now one vindictive post was starting to destabilize the whole situation?

A minute later Serena reached the classroom she had been looking for. She knocked on the door and entered. She went to the teacher and apologized for the interruption, but she was sent to collect Jenny Humphrey. She gave the teacher a dazzling smile, who then told Jenny to gather her things. Serena left and waited for Jenny outside.

'Is Eric ok?' Jenny immediately asked. Serena nodded. Jenny began to feel a bit confused as to why Serena had pulled her out of class then. The two of them didn't exactly get along- however they were able to be civil to each other.

'His fine. You should visit him sometime,' Serena said and began to fiddle with the hockey stick. 'Listen, Jenny, I need to talk to you about something. I'm worried about Georgina and Blair.' Serena explained the encounter she had just had with Georgina to Jenny. A few minutes later she ended. Jenny ran a hand through her shoulder her length hair in frustration.

'I'll try to talk to her, but honestly she listens mostly to Dan.' Serena was a bit taken a back by this sudden piece of information.

'Whatever you can do,' she hesitated, 'Blair has her limits and if Georgina pushes her, especially because of Chuck, she'll break. And Jenny, none of us wants that.' Jenny nodded in agreement.

'Ok.' Jenny said and began to walk away.

'Hey Jenny!' Serena called after her. 'You know your class is in the opposite direction?' Serena questioned and smiled at her.

'Yeah, I do. Thanks for getting me out!' Jenny called back and continued walking away from her class. Serena laughed and shook her head- truthfully she probably would've bunked as well.

* * *

Serena and Blair sat down; they were at one of Nate's soccer matches. They made it a point to go to his matches. He really appreciated the support and the girl's appreciated the guys. They waved at Nate and the match began. The first half went well with Nate's team in the lead. The second half was about to begin when Blair and Serena felt their phones go off. It was a Gossip Girl post. Blair read it and her eyes grew big. She shook her head.

'Did you do this?' Serena asked her.

'No, come on S, you know if I wanted to get back at them I wouldn't put myself in the post!' Serena nodded- Blair did have a point. Blair did not understand what was going on. They looked at each other and then they both stood up and went to find Nate. They entered the locker rooms and walked towards him.

'Did you do this?' Blair and Serena both asked him.

'My money was on one of you two,' he smirked at them. They all looked at each other.

'This post is going to anger Georgina,' Blair began and looked from Nate to Serena.

'She'll get over it,' Serena said and folded her arms. She was praying Jenny would be able to talk to Georgina and calm her down.

'Who would have posted this?' Nate asked- truthfully he knew none of the three of them, would have posted something like this to get to Georgina. There were a lot of other things they could post, which would get to her, that didn't involve Blair and Chuck. Blair considered this for a moment.

'Someone, who wants to see us go to war with each other?' Blair suggested and they all stayed silent for awhile contemplating this. A minute later Nate had to go back onto the field. The girls returned to the stadium and watched the rest of the match. Normally at the end of the game they would all go out- but today Blair decided she just wanted to go home- leaving the celebrating to Serena and Nate.

* * *

Blair got home, did some work and then received a message from Nate and Serena, telling her where they were and that she should come meet them later. They weren't taking no for an answer. She sighed, she had broken the tradition of going out after the game and what's more Nate's team had won. She decided she would go meet them. She went and showered, put on a black skirt with a white top, black jacket and red stockings. She was just putting the finishing touches on her make up when Dorota entered her room.

'You have a visitor.' Dorota quickly rushed out and left before Blair could question her. She shrugged, finished applying her make up and left her room. She was walking down the stairs when she stopped a few steps from the bottom- shocked at who was standing at the bottom of her stairs.

'Chuck, what are you doing here?' Blair shot out a moment later. He looked up at her and took in what she was wearing. His mind went back to a moment long ago.

***Flashback***

_Chuck stood at the bottom of the stairs. Dorota had just gone up to tell Blair he was here. A minute later she began walking down the stairs- dressed in a black skirt, red stockings and a black top. She stopped a few steps away from him and gave him a huge a smile, a smile he returned. She ran the last few steps and jumped into Chuck's arm. He picked her up easily and loved the feel of her legs wrapped around him. He leaned her against a wall. _

'_I missed you,' she said. _

'_Me too.' He replied and kissed her, his one hand trailing up her leg and her red stockings. _

Chuck came back to reality when Blair repeated her question. She was still standing a few steps away from the bottom.

'Did you send that message into Gossip Girl?' he asked her seriously.

'No,' she said and folded her arms.

'How do I know you aren't lying? Georgina hasn't retracted that post about you. This could be your way to get back at her.'

'Please Chuck, I wouldn't use my past with you to get back at her. A post like that knocks my reputation as much as it would anger Georgina.' Her last sentence stung Chuck a bit but he didn't say anything. She took one step down. Chuck kept watching her and it made Blair feel a bit self conscious.

'Have you done any damage control?' Chuck asked her to fill the silence.

'You mean about the message Georgina sent in to Gossip Girl, saying I slept with the Yale college student adviser and that's why I got an early acceptance. The one she hasn't retracted yet. All I've been doing is damage control!' She finally fully descended the steps and made her way to the middle of the room. 'You can leave now.' she said finally to Chuck. He looked at the floor and once more at her.

'She won't retract that post now,' he said softly. 'But I'll stop her from retaliating. You're right; I know you wouldn't post something like that about us.' Blair stared at him and gave him one small nod. Chuck adjusted his tie and left the room. Blair watched him leave and sighed, she was suddenly extremely grateful she was going to meet Serena and Nate. A distraction, right about now, was much needed.

* * *

**A/N: The post about Blair and Chuck will be revealed when a bit more of there history is revealed. I'm throwing you guys right in. A lot of drama is coming up. So bare with me, things will become clear. **

**Please review. I'll update this by Wednesday. **

**Oh and College Trials will be updated either later today or tomorrow.  
**


	3. Weekend Bliss

_**A/N: Ok! So I know I have taken a ridiculously long time to update. But you know life has been stressful, so stressful that I actually just didn't feel like writing. Life is less stressful now and I will be updating this a lot more. I have a lot more written out. Also the next chapter will pick up directly where this chapter ends. **_

_**I hope some of you are still interested in this story! If so, please do leave a review! Thank you to those who have reviewed!**_

**Chapter 3: Weekend Bliss  
**

Georgina felt someone nudge her and she swiftly rolled over to escape the nudging, a few moments later she felt her duvet covers being pulled off her. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes to see Dan Humphrey standing over her.

'Humphrey,' she muttered and glanced at the time. 'It's early!' she exclaimed annoyed and tried to pull back her duvet covers.

'It's eight, Sparks!' Dan retorted and moved the duvet out of her reach.

'It's Saturday!' she shot back and gave up trying to get the duvet back.

'Point taken,' Dan said and sat down on the edge of the bed. 'But we have a lot of things we need to get done today.'

'Such as?' she asked confused.

'It's a surprise.' He smiled at her. 'Get ready. I'll be waiting for you downstairs.' With that he stood up and left the room quickly. Georgina sighed, however, a moment later she jumped out of bed excitedly. She hadn't spent a day alone with Dan in awhile.

* * *

Blair stared up at her ceiling for about five minutes. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Ten minutes later they were open again and once more staring at the ceiling. She kicked her covers off and got out of bed. She opened her bedroom door and watched as Serena kissed a boy good bye and he left. Serena turned around and noticed Blair at the top of the stairs. Blair grinned and raised her eyebrows. Serena blushed and then laughed. Blair made her way to the bottom of the stairs.

'So who was that?' she asked at the bottom of the stairs and interlinked her arm with Serena's. They began walking to the kitchen. Serena had been staying with Blair ever since her mom had moved to Paris. They both quite enjoyed the current living arrangements.

'James,' Serena replied and then sighed happily.

'Will we be seeing more of James?' Blair let go of her arm and fixed them each a cup of coffee.

'Uh huh, a lot more of him.' She handed over the cup of coffee and Serena took a sip. 'Definitely a lot more for me.' Serena mumbled and Blair laughed.

'Why are you up this early?' Serena suddenly questioned Blair- who would generally get out of bed around ten on Saturdays. Blair shrugged and took a seat.

'Couldn't sleep,' she took another sip of her coffee, 'what are the plans for today?'

'Well, I was thinking we should head over to Archibald's around ten. Get him out of bed. Then just go out to lunch, movies and what ever Nate feels like doing.' Blair nodded.

'Sounds perfect.'

* * *

Jenny knocked on the door and waited for a response. She heard a voice mumble for her to come in. She entered and went and sat down on Eric Van Der Woodsen bed. He had been depressed for a while now and she made a point to come and check in on her friend. He was doing a lot better these days. She smiled at him.

'Hey,' he said and adjusted himself on the bed.

'Hey, how have things been?' she responded and he sighed.

'Same old, same old,' he saw that Jenny was about to say something and quickly continued talking, 'I want to know how things have been with you? Its so much more interesting.' It was Jenny's turn to sigh and then give a small laugh.

'Boys first or the general drama?' she asked him and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

'General,' Eric responded. 'Save the best for last.' Jenny grinned at him.

'Well, Georgina, almost started a war with Blair.'

'I saw the last few Gossip Girl posts. Did Georgina post all of those?' Eric questioned.

'Yep, well all except for the one about Chuck and Blair. Anyway, Serena approached me the other day and asked to get Georgina to back off-'

'Geez, Blair must have been extremely pissed off if my sister asked you to do that.' Jenny nodded and Eric's statement. She fully agreed with it. She continued a moment later.

'Well, Dan and I managed to calm her down and then that post about Chuck and Blair appeared… and well she was not happy. But Chuck intervened and calmed her down. You know, I think Blair would have fought back this time around and it would have been vicious, so I'm glad Chuck calmed G down.' Eric sat up a bit more.

'Interesting,' he mused a moment later out loud, 'So the lines are drawn again? The "truce" is still in operation? Blair and Chuck are still only allowed minimal contact if any?' Jenny's answers to all of Eric's questions came in the form of a nod.

'Thankfully,' she added a moment later.

'Jenny, don't you think it might be time for you all, to actually sort your crap out? Its been a year!'

'I think we've passed the stage of mending,' she said and shifted a bit uncomfortably.

'But Nate and Chuck…Serena and Chuck and not to mention Blair and Chuck. All the friendships…' Eric considered all of this and was talking more to himself than Jenny.

'Its not worth it, Eric, everyone's moved on.' He raised his eyebrows but didn't push the subject anymore.

'Right, on to the boys...'

* * *

Serena opened the door and she and Blair entered the room quietly.

'Archibald,' Serena said and moved to the one side of the bed followed by Blair who moved to the other side of the bed. She nudged him and he moaned and moved over to the other side of the bed. Serena grinned at Blair and gave a small laugh- who was also grinning. Blair then nudged Nate from her side of the bed. He again moaned and buried his head in his pillow. Blair sighed.

'I'll be back,' she said and Serena nodded knowing what she was going to do. Serena then kicked off her shoes and climbed into the bed. Sitting next to Nate, she took her phone out and began to scan Gossip Girl. Thankfully there had been no more posts about any of them since the last one about Chuck and Blair.

'You know you have to get up,' Serena said to Nate while still scanning Gossip Girl. He didn't respond. 'Its 10! You've slept enough.' She added and this time he moaned and put his pillow over his head. Serena saw the action and gave a small chuckle. Her attention then moved back to her phone. A new post had just come through on Gossip Girl. Serena read it and with each word she took in, she began to feel more and more uneasy about the post.

**Gossip Girl here, **

**Do I have a treat for all of you… 7 juicy posts will be coming your way, randomly over an extended period of time. But oh are they worth the wait. This particular group of people hasn't been this interesting for almost a full year! **

**You know you love me. **

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl **

Serena closed the post and stared at Nate. She desperately prayed that those seven posts had nothing to do with any of them. Yet, she couldn't think of another group of people who had been relatively quiet for the past year and who were once a common feature on Gossip Girl. Serena then took a moment to consider something else…

'Oh, please no!' she said out loud. 'Let me be wrong.' She added and re-opened the post, checking that Gossip Girl really had said seven. Serena hadn't noticed Nate stirring. 'No!' she said again and this time Nate sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'What?' he asked through his hands, starting Serena. She turned to face him.

'We may have a problem on our hands.' She handed him the phone and he read the open post. He looked back up at her.

'Its early, you have to give me more than this,' Nate said and handed her back her phone. He began to rub his temples. Serena knew he was hangover and just needed a few moments to properly wake up and consider things. She was about to say something else when the bedroom door opened and Blair walked through.

'Hey! You're up,' she said and walked over to him. He looked up at her and then grinned when he saw what she had in her hands. She gave him a coffee, an energy drink and a selection of baked goods. She then handed Serena a coffee and she took one. Nate opened the box of baked goods and Blair took a pastry out and sat on the bed. Nate immediately began to eat and drink. Blair looked over at Serena and scrunched her eyebrows together at the expression plastered on her friends face.

'What's wrong?' she asked her friend.

'You're the best!' Nate said a moment later, seemingly unaware of Blair's question towards Serena. Blair smiled at him and laughed.

'Pleasure, Archibald,' she said and then turned back to Serena. 'S, what's wrong?' she asked again.

'Have you seen the new Gossip Girl post?' Blair shook her head and took out her phone. She immediately went and checked the post. She seemed to have the same reaction as Serena.

'You don't think?' Blair asked when she had finished reading.

'I don't know. But I think it's highly possible. Either all 7 of us have something coming or us three have a lot of future posts to expect.' Blair sighed and re-read the post. She looked up at Nate and then Serena a moment later.

'Holy shit!' Nate said just as Blair was about to say something else. Nate turned to Serena. 'I just realized what I read.' She laughed. 'We have to stop this.' He said and took a sip of his coffee.

'I agree,' Serena said. Blair shook her head.

'No, we aren't preemptively striking in case we are wrong. We'll handle it as it comes. We may be wrong about the posts. They could be about others. Plus if we do anything now, it'll either make us look guilty or scared. We'll fight when we need to. Let's just enjoy the day.' Blair finished. 'What?' she added a moment later when Serena and Nate were staring at her with shocked expressions.

'Its just you're generally the one suggesting fighting back as soon as possible…' Nate commented. Blair got off the bed.

'I know, but let's not spoil the day or doing something until we're sure the posts will be centered at us. Get ready Nate.' Serena stood up.

'You're right, Blair,' she went to stand by her and then looked at Nate. 'You have 20 minutes to get ready.' He sighed and nodded. With that the girls left the bedroom and went to wait for Nate in the other room.

* * *

Georgina sat down and sighed contently. She and Dan had been having the best day so far. He had planned certain activities for them to do, there was one thing left for them to do after this stop. Georgina had no idea what it was- he had been extremely secretive about this last activity. He returned a moment later and put down a pink box in front of her. She looked up and grinned and opened the box. She saw a bunch of pink icing covered cakes that had a chocolate centered filling. She loved these but would never buy them for fear of becoming to addicted to them and then fat -Dan very well knew this. He grinned at her.

'Once in awhile will not kill you!' he exclaimed, she didn't respond but merely took a bite. He sat down and moment later she looked at him.

'What have you done?' she suddenly asked him. Dan shot her a confused look.

'What are you on about?' he asked her while taking a cake from the box.

'I mean, you planning this day, why? What have you done? What news are you buttering me up for?' Dan laughed.

'Sparks, not all of us have hidden motives.' She sighed.

'You're not scheming?'

'We've been through this,' Dan paused and smiled. 'Say it with me now….Not everyone always has a scheme in mind-'

'Like I do.' Georgina concluded Dan's sentence and laughed. 'I still don't understand that.' Dan suddenly checked his watch and stood up.

'Come on, we need to go.' Georgina stood up quickly- she was excited to see this last activity.

* * *

Blair was red in the face from laughter. Serena and Nate were watching her with very unimpressed looks. She looked at them and took a deep breath and managed to stop laughing, although she still had a grin on her face. She had just watched Nate and Serena have a full conversation with a girl whose name was Claire yet both of them had called her Amber.

'You could have interrupted us!' Nate exclaimed. They had called her Amber a few times.

'I tried!' Blair countered and started laughing again. 'You shushed me!'

'You could have tried again.' Serena added. Blair shrugged. 'She must think we are horrible.'

'I'm surprised at how polite she was. I would have corrected you,' Blair said and then nudged Nate. 'However I do think she was so polite, because you know, she wants to get into your pants!' Serena laughed when she saw Nate's expression.

'Well, surely she'd want me to know her real name if she wanted to uh go there.' Nate countered.

'Maybe she thinks you like it like that,' Serena replied and grinned at him.

'Maybe she likes it, like that!' Blair exclaimed and they all laughed. They had just watched a movie and were heading down to one of their favourite restaurants to get something to eat. They turned a corner and Blair suddenly went really quiet. Her eyes were on Chuck at the end of the street, busy making out with some girl. Nate noticed her sudden silence and although he didn't say anything about it, he followed her line of sight. He considered her for a moment, but quickly continued the conversation with Serena so as to avoid any possible awkward scenarios. A few seconds later Blair joined the conversation again. They were about to pass Chuck when he suddenly stopped kissing the girl and opened the door of the car she had been leaning on. She gave him a quick peck goodbye and got in the car and left. Chuck took a step back and almost collided with Nate. Chuck turned around quickly to face the person who had almost walked into him. His expression quickly changed when he registered it was Nate.

'Archibald,' he said and nodded. Nate gave a nod back. They had been friends once and although they weren't now, they could at least be civil to each other. This was something that Georgina, Serena and Blair failed to understand. Chuck finally registered the two other figures that had stopped walking as well. Nate noticed Chuck's eyes firmly on Blair's.

'Hi Serena,' Chuck however greeted her first. 'Blair-' she looked up at him and caught his gaze but before he could say more than her name Nate intervened.

'We should get going.' Nate said sternly and before anyone could say anything more, he continued walking. Blair didn't hesitate and moved on with him. Serena quickly followed as well.

'What's going on?' Serena asked the two of them.

'Nothing.' Blair and Nate said in union.

'Sure.' Serena said. It was uncharacteristic of Nate to be the one to ensure a quick exit. She also noticed that Blair had tensed up, when Chuck had turned around and registered them. Normally Chuck Bass would not phase them at all. Hell, they seldom had any encounters with Chuck and when they did they were nothing like the one they just had. This one was a rarity. She didn't push the subject however. A moment later they arrived at the restaurant, sat down, ordered their food and resumed conversation like nothing had happened.

* * *

Georgina and Dan were walking back now. The last activity had been a screening of a movie Georgina had always wanted to see. They had a really good day. They used to spend Saturdays a lot together. Doing whatever they felt like, sometimes doing nothing at all. This tradition seemed to fade out when all the chaos of last year happened. After that, it took sometime for things to settle but even after things had settled, their Saturday hang out sessions never quite resumed.

'Next week Saturday you can pick what we get to do,' Dan filled the silence and Georgina smiled widely at that statement.

'Just remember you said that, Humphrey.' As Georgina concluded her sentence their phones went off. They took them out; it was a post from Gossip Girl. It was the first post of the seven she had promised she'd be posting.

'What the hell…' Georgina said when she had finished reading. She looked over at Dan- he was rather surprised at the post.

'Do you know anything about this?' he shook his head.

'Do you mind calling Jenny? Ask her to meet us back at my place?' Georgina asked Dan.

'No problem,' she then re-read the post. She wasn't sure how a post like that had made its way to Gossip Girl.

* * *

'Well that's new,' Serena said after she read the post. She looked over at Blair.

'I didn't see this coming.' Blair said and put down the fork she had been holding. They had just gotten their food, and a moment late their phones went off. Nate shook his head and the girls turned towards him.

'What's the point of this?' he asked. The girls didn't know the answer to that question. They all re-read the post. Serena started up the conversation again.

'Why post something that we all did?' The post had been about all of them. Blair, Serena, Nate, Georgina, Chuck, Dan and Jenny. It was rather embarrassing, it revealed who had gotten a certain club shut down last year. No one knew why it had closed or who had been behind it…until now. Although the post wasn't exactly that bad it was still odd and suspicious.

'Well, it's harder to work out who sent this in. As whoever sent this in, incriminated all of us. We're all possible suspects now.' Blair suddenly said. Their phones went off again. It was another post. Gossip Girl had just informed them all, that this was the mildest post about them, and that the 6 to come were a lot more "juicy"-as she phrased it.

'Well at least we now know it isn't going to be seven individual posts about us and Georgina, Dan, Chuck and Jenny-'Serena said thinking about their earlier conversation and concerns.

'Or just seven posts about us three.' Nate pointed out. They girls nodded and the three then continued to eat and not worry about the post.

* * *

Nate had gone back to the girls place with them for a bit. Although they each did their own thing at the house, they liked being in the same place. Nate had just finished playing on the Wii, when Serena entered the room.

'Just going to have a drink with James.' She said when she saw Nate's questioning look.

'Who is James?'

'A friend,' Serena replied and Nate laughed.

'The best type of friend, I take it, Van der Woodsen.' She just smiled.

'I'll be back later.' She then left. Nate stood there for a second and contemplated starting another game. However he had been wanting to talk to Blair for awhile now and decided this was probably the best time- as there was little chance they'd be interrupted. He walked up to her room, softly knocked and then entered. She was lying in bed reading. He walked over to the bed and got in next to her.

'Archibald, how'd the games go?' she asked. Nate adjusted some pillows.

'I'm undefeated!' Blair laughed and shook her head. Nate considered her for a moment. He knew her well enough to know that something wasn't quite right with her.

'YoU ok?' he asked her a moment later. She nodded her head in response.

'Of course, why wouldn't I be?' she asked him and then shifted a bit.

'I have an answer to that,' Nate replied.

'Oh, do tell?' Blair asked curious as to what she was about to hear.

'It took me awhile to think of this, but then I remembered what today's date was.'

'Oh…'Blair responded softly. 'That...' Nate waited for her to say something more.

* * *

_**A/N: Also, I know there was no Chair interaction, I promise I have a lot coming up! Including some more flashbacks. But I do have to set some things up before I can get to the really good stuff. Also I know there has been no Serena and Dan interaction but that is coming to! Although I have changed Dan's storyline a bit, as well as Nate's. But you'll see! Lots of couple interactions going on. Also just to make this clear again... Chair is mostly end game here. For of the rest of the characters I haven't quite decided what will happen. Also out of curiosity are any of you who are reading this big Dair fans? I really like them as friends and that's a possibility for this story**. **Please review!**_


	4. Explanations for the Broken Hearted

**_A/ N: PLEASE READ THIS ONE! Ok. I need to restate something, put everything you know about the friendships on the show at the back of your mind! I need you to read this with a completely open mind. However the characters so far have been a lot milder than what they actually are, this will change. Things are just being set up, in a chapter or two you'll be completely thrown into the drama. So snipets of the past are being revealed to make the upcoming drama more tensioned filled and for you to understand where some of that tension comes from. Read these chapters as if they were parts of one whole chapter. _**

**_Also I am super glad some of you still interested in this fic! Please review guys! This fic isn't receiving a lot of hits and if I feel like people aren't enjoying it, then there really won't be any reason to continue it. So a huge thank you to those who did review!_**

**Chapter 4: Explanations for the Broken Hearted**

_'You ok?' he asked her a moment later. She nodded her head in response._

_'Of course, why wouldn't I be?' she asked him and then shifted a bit._

_'I have an answer to that,' Nate replied._

_'Oh, do tell?' Blair asked curious as to what she was about to hear._

_'It took me awhile to think of this, but then I remembered what today's date was.'_

_'Oh…'Blair responded softly. 'That...' Nate waited for her to say something more. _However she stayed silent and looked down at her hands.

'Come on, Waldorf, get it off your chest.' Nate softly encouraged her and she looked up at him. Blair knew that Nate was the right person to talk to about this stuff- after all he had been there at the critical moments- so she sighed and decided to tell him what was on her mind.

'There's just been an overload of Chuck these days. He hasn't featured this much in life for awhile, so when I woke up today, and realized what today was…and then we ran into him. It just messed with me a bit. But I really am Ok.' She finished talking and resumed looking at her hands. This date a year ago, her and Chuck had had one of their critical moments. It wasn't a good moment and as much as Blair tried to forget this date, she never quite could. She was surprised Nate remembered what had happened on this date, but when she thought about it, it made sense. That day had been a really good and important day for him and he had interrupted it for her.

'Sometimes, I still want to punch him. He was an idiot,' Nate commented and nudged Blair so that she looked at him. She gave him a sad smile.

'No, he wasn't an idiot. He just made his choice.' Truthfully there was something that Blair hadn't pointed out to Nate that was really bothering her. But she figured he just hadn't registered what they had actually seen Chuck doing this afternoon. And even if he did, she didn't feel like discussing this particular point.

'The wro-' Nate had begun but Blair interrupted him.

'Let's not rehash the past. How about we just watch a movie?'

'As long as it's not a chick flick,' Nate said and as he did Blair's bedroom door opened and Serena entered.

'James stood me up,' she said before they could question her as to why she was back so early. 'Well, he did cancel, but he cancelled 20 minutes after he was supposed to have met me.'

'The moron,' Blair said.

'His loss.' Nate added. She smiled at her friends and Nate shifted on the bed. Serena went and sat down on the bed on the other side of him.

'What are we doing?'

'Watching a movie,' Blair started.

'Not a chick flick!' Serena exclaimed. 'I don't feel like watching happily ever afters tonight.'

'No complaints here.' Blair said and watched Nate nod and pick a movie.

* * *

Jenny took a bottle of water out the fridge and turned back to face Georgina who had just finished a phone call.

'It is odd isn't it?' Jenny continued the conversation. 'I mean if it was Blair, Serena or Nate who sent that post in, then why'd they incriminate themselves as well?'

'It's clever,' Chuck commented. He had arrived with Jenny. 'We can't outright blame them for this,' he continued and moved to the fridge to grab a bottle of water as well.

'I still think they did it,' Georgina said. 'Unless one of you isn't being completely honest?' she asked the room at large but settled on Chuck. He scoffed.

'Not my fight, Sparks,' he said towards her. 'If anything you started this with Blair.' Dan finally spoke up.

'It'll always be your fight when it comes to Blair.' Dan hadn't meant to say what he had. It had come out before he could stop himself. The room went quiet.

'What should we do tonight?' Jenny asked finally breaking the awkward silence.

'I'm going out.' Chuck said and stood up.

'Want to try and see if we can find anything out about the future posts?' Georgina asked Jenny.

'I'm game.' She replied and those two left the room they were in and entered another. Dan and Chuck stared at each other for a moment before Chuck turned to leave.

'Wait!' Dan called after him. 'Man, I shouldn't have said that.' Chuck paused and turned back around.

'Its ok, Humphrey, you've always come to the defense of Georgina.' Chuck knew this. It was odd and he didn't understand the friendship those two had, but Dan really did always have Georgina's back.

'What's going on with you two?' Dan asked Chuck softly. He hadn't seen them together for awhile and they were supposed to be dating. Chuck sighed.

'We're taking a break, ever since that post about Blair and I, things had been a bit hostile.' He shifted. He wasn't completely comfortable talking about this with Dan; he was actually a lot closer to Jenny than her brother. 'So we decided on a three week break. The break ends in a week and half.' Dan nodded and said no more. Chuck was about to leave and paused.

'She isn't my fight anymore. And if you had taken the chance to get to know her properly, you wouldn't be so quick to dismiss her and defend Georgina.' Chuck normally would never have said what he had just told Dan, but seeing her today had sparked something in him.

* * *

The movie had ended. They were going to go out, but Serena didn't feel like it and Blair truthfully didn't feel like partying either. So Serena retreated to her room and Blair decided to walk back with Nate to his place. He wasn't far away from them and the night was nice. It helped her clear her head a bit. It was half an hour later and she was walking back from Nate's. She had detoured, to a street that almost had a mini park with a water feature and one bench in it. It was a favourite spot of hers. It was brightly lit and the street was a popular spot, there were tons of bars along the street. She had spotted a figure sitting on the bench. She almost laughed at the irony of finding him there, at the place she had wanted to just sit at and further clear her head out. She was going to just keep walking, but found herself moving to the bench. She took a seat next to Chuck. He vaguely registered that someone had sat down next to him. It was only when he recognized the smell of perfume that he turned and took in Blair.

'What are you doing here?' Blair asked him a moment later.

'Sitting,' he replied and cocked his head at her. 'What are you doing here?' She considered him for a moment.

'Needed to clear my head,' she finally replied.

'Of?'

'You.' She said and looked away. As much as she hated it, she still felt comfortable around Chuck. He shifted and inadvertently moved closer to her.

'Why?' he asked her, surprised that they were actually talking.

'I saw you kissing that girl today,' she began and couldn't help it. She wanted to know the answer to her question, to the one thing that was really bothering her, that she didn't want to talk to Nate about. 'You're supposed to be with Georgina.' She said the last sentence as a statement, but Chuck knew she was asking why he was kissing another girl when he was supposed to be with Georgina. And more specifically Chuck knew there was an underlying question to the question. He sighed and ran a hand through his head. When he had seen Blair this afternoon, he had wondered whether she had noticed him with the other girl.

'We're on a break for three weeks,' He finally said, he didn't go into details. It was a concise explanation.

'Oh,' Blair replied and turned away from him. She didn't know what to make of that piece of information. They weren't supposed to be on breaks, he wasn't supposed to be kissing other girls. He was supposed to be with Georgina. It angered her a little bit. Chuck could sense her mood change and he knew it had to do with the underlying question she had asked… why was he kissing other girls, when he had chosen Georgina? It shouldn't have been happening. She stood up.

'Bye Chuck,' she didn't look at him when she said it.

'Stay a bit longer,' he said before she had even taken a step away. She finally looked towards him.

'You don't get to ask me to do things like that.' She said it harshly, but honestly she meant it. Chuck flinched a bit. He knew she was right- he had no right to ask Blair to do anything. 'Especially not today.' She concluded and before he could ask her, about the relevance of the date she had begun to walk away. Except Chuck wanted to know and he didn't want her to leave, he craved her company nearly all the time. It was something that he was unwilling to admit to himself most of the time. He caught up to her before she had gotten far; he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Stopping her in her tracks- she looked at him expectantly.

'Do you know anything about the posts?' he asked quickly- it was the first thing that had come to mind and would ensure her presence for a bit longer. She removed her arm from his hold and shook her head.

'Absolutely nothing. What about you, Bass?'

'Our money was on either you, Archibald or Van der Woodsen being behind this.' Blair scoffed.

'Of course it was,' she paused. 'We have no reason to send in posts to Gossip Girl. Especially ones that include us.'

'Gossip Girl said the next posts will be worst.' Blair nodded.

'I guess that once we start seeing which group becomes the prominent focus of the posts, will we be able to figure out who is behind it.' She didn't know why she was explaining this to him, she knew he knew this. Chuck was surprised at how complacent Blair was being tonight, she wasn't her usual cheeky or bitchy self (despite her earlier comment), and he knew this Blair. The Blair he was talking to tonight was sad. He paused and took a deep breath- he knew he should further his explanation on his and Georgina's three week break.

'Blair, let me explain…' he began but stopped when she took a sharp intake of breath. He watched her curiously; she seemed to disappear in her head when he said that. Blair looked to the ground and couldn't stop the memory of what had happened a year ago on this day, from resurfacing.

***FLASHBACK***

'_Blair, let me explain-' Chuck was still holding her hand. She ripped it away from him and felt her eyes welling up. _

'_Explain what, Chuck? You picked Georgina over me. You made your choice.'_

'_Blair-'_

'_No!' she exclaimed loudly, a lump was growing in her throat. She took a step back and shook her head. _

'_Blair, please,' Chuck stepped towards her; he desperately needed to explain why he had picked Georgina. 'Let me explain…for us.' She looked him dead in the eyes and took a breath- controlling her emotions. _

'_There stopped being an us, the moment you chose her.' This was the mildest conversation they had had in awhile. Their previous conversations had been angry and passionate but this one was just over-whelming final. There were no arguments to be had, there was just a growing sadness. Blair shook her head, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Chuck Bass had just picked Georgina over her, he had just told her he wanted to be with Georgina instead of her. She couldn't quite process it. _

'_Blair, let me explain!' he repeated this time with a lot more force. She didn't say anything, she didn't look at him, she just turned and left quickly. She heard him calling out her name again but she ignored it. She made her way down the street, and turned into a building. She hadn't realized what building she had turned into. She leaned against a wall once inside, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, except instead of just exhaling, it came out as a sob. She clenched her fists together and tried to control herself. She hadn't heard the receptionists of the building she had gone into, call up to Nate's room. The receptionists knew her well. She hadn't realized she was in the building Nate's apartment was in. She had literally just wanted to find a place away from Chuck. She had trailed to the floor and had her head in her hands when Nate came down. He immediately spotted Blair and made his way quickly over to her. He crouched down in front of her, and only when he placed his hands on her knees, did she look up. Her eyes were filled with tears. She wiped them._

'_Nate?' she asked and looked around finally registering where she was. She gave a small laugh which turned into a sob. 'Sorry, I um didn't realize I was here.' She managed to say a moment later. _

'_Blair, what's wrong?' he asked concerned. He wanted to message Serena and get her here ASAP. She looked at him and took a deep breath in and out a bit shakily. _

'_Its silly,' she paused and wiped her eyes again, she was managing to pull herself together, 'Um Chuck chose Georgi-' Her voice broke, so she paused for a second and then looked Nate in the eye. 'Chuck chose Georgina.' She said finally. _

'_That's not silly,' Nate replied. He couldn't quite believe what Blair had just said to him. She looked at him and down, and when she looked up again tears were streaming from her eyes once more. Nate didn't say anything, he merely helped her up, and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder. _

'_Come on,' he said a few moments later and walked Blair up to his apartment. Serena arrived a few minutes later and Blair remembered re-hashing everything that had happened back to them. _

Blair came back to the present. She looked up at Chuck, she had been silent for about a minute.

'Blair?' he asked her.

'I have to go,' she said. This was way too much Chuck for her.

'Its today isn't it?' he asked her quickly. Saying those words "Blair let me explain" had struck a nerve in him, and he knew it had struck a nerve with her. There was only one time he had said those four words to her…and it was the day they ended.

'What is?'

'We broke up today a year ago, didn't we?' she looked up at him.

'No,' she looked at him and crossed her arms. 'You chose Georgina a year ago today.' Chuck didn't know why, but hearing her say that, bothered him more than anything. It stung. It was the day they ended, yet Blair didn't regard it as a break up.

'I'm going now.' She stated firmly, she turned around but paused and looked back at him. 'Oh and Chuck, if you guys are behind the posts…I'm fighting back this time.' She concluded and left before he could say anything. Way too many conflicting emotions were going on with her right now, and she just needed to get away from the source.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok please review! I am concentrating on chair, I know, but I promise I am working on the other character relations. Also before people ask, there will be no Nair in a romantic sense. I'm more likely to actually do a Serenate romantic setting than a Nair one. Don't worry though, Derena is still in the works. _**

**_Next update will be soon._**


	5. Oh! Did that just happen?

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't updated this in ages but I plan on updating fairly frequently now. I have a lot more free time. I hope people are still interested in this story. From Chapter 6 things are going to get very messy.**

**A thanks to NoorLux who reminded me about this story and Chair. **

**Please review! **

**Chapter 5: Oh! Did that just happen?**

Nate adjusted his tie and moved away from the mirror. He grabbed his phone, his jacket and swiftly left. He made his way downstairs, and into the car that was waiting for him. Ten minutes later he arrived at school. He got out of the car and began ascending the stairs which were situated infront of his school. They were quite crowded this morning- he wasn't surprised though- Monday mornings were always busy on the steps. People were there exchanging stories and gossip that they had accumulated from the weekend. He was half way up the stairs when his phone and everyone else's phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and began reading the message Gossip Girl had just posted.

It was the third post out of the upcoming seven. However, she said there was a part A and part B to this post. The previous post to this one had been about Georgina, Jenny and Serena but the girls (or atleast Serena) had managed to laugh it off. Nate continued to scroll down and was surprised to see that he was the topic of the blast and inadvertently so were Blair and Serena. He finished reading the message and looked up. Everyone was watching him. Nate noticed the varied reactions, some people were curious, others were disgusted and some were astounded. He then noticed some people's attention averting to the top of the stairs. He followed their gazes and saw an embarrassed looking Blair and Serena standing at the top, with their phones out. Nate began walking up to them- Gossip Girl had just retold the story of the night, when Nate had ended up kissing both Blair and Serena. He reached them in a matter of moments and smiled.

'Bare with me for a second,' he said to the girls and then turned around. He began to address everyone who was in ear shot of him. 'The post is true,' he said and paused and then gave them all a grin. 'It looked like this.' He finished and then turned back around to the confused girls. He moved to Blair and before she knew what was happening, he had pulled her into a kiss. She barely responded and the kiss had lasted for a few seconds. He then turned to Serena- who was grinning- she had realised what Nate was doing. She then pulled him into a kiss to which he immediately responded. They broke apart a few seconds later. He turned back around and when he did a group of guys to the right of him, burst out laughing, and began clapping. Before he knew it (mostly the boys) were whistling and yelling 'Nice, Nate!' He turned back around and the three of them were about to leave when their phones went off again.

It was part B of the third post. This one about Chuck and one of his escapades. Nate hadn't realised it just then, but Chuck was standing in the middle of the stairs and had witnessed that whole account. He was staring up at Blair. The three of them finally saw Chuck and watched him to see what he would do- much like everyone else was. But he didn't do anything. He just kept standing there staring up at Blair. Blair shifted uncomfortably. Everyone was waiting for some show from Chuck, like Nate had just put on. But he wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there staring.

A moment later someone again yelled out something to Nate. Snapping everyone's attention back to him. He stood there for a second longer looking between Blair and Chuck. He then walked in front of Blair, blocking Chuck's gaze. He took her arm and then Serena's and they turned and left the stairs.

'Nice, Archibald,' Serena said when they were further away. 'Now it's no longer a scandal right?' She questioned to check that she had understood why Nate had just done what he had done. He nodded in response.

'And we have the school's attention now,' Blair interrupted and before further explaining her comment she added. 'But if you do that again, I may have to beat you with a stick.' Nate laughed and wagged his eyebrows at her.

'Sounds kinky,' he replied and they all laughed- heading off to class. Nate had done that, so that the post was no longer a scandal or a piece of gossip. He had turned it into something fun and had done damage control at the same time. He could tell that slowly the posts were increasing in their shock status. Therefore he knew it was critical to make these early posts, seem like nothing. He wanted people to be on his side when the big stuff started coming out. The stuff he knew was coming.

* * *

Georgina tapped her foot and then sighed. Class was boring and after this mornings show it was really the last place she felt like being. She checked her watch, this lesson would be over soon and she had no intention of going to her next class. She took out her phone and messaged Jenny telling her to meet her at the steps. The bell rang and she immediately left. She found Jenny sitting on the steps waiting for her.

'What's up?' Jenny asked Georgina.

'Let's skip the rest of our classes.' She stood up expecting Jenny to follow but she hesitated.

'I can't, I have a test.' Jenny said and when she saw the look on Georgina's face she quickly added. 'I'll meet you after?' Georgina sighed.

'Ok.' She didn't wait for Jenny to say anything more and left the school grounds quickly. Jenny watched her go and couldn't help but feel uneasy. Georgina looked upset and when she was upset things tended to go badly.

* * *

It was lunch time and Blair sat in the courtyard and watched how people were falling over Nate and Serena. Earlier they were falling over her, Serena and Nate but she had politely excused herself and when she returned she couldn't help but watch what was going on. Apparently Nate's show this morning had really done a number on everyone. People were automatically responding to them as if they were on top of the social ladder. Blair's mind was suddenly a blaze with potential ideas. She was only brought out of it when she felt a hand on her upper arm. She looked up and found Chuck standing behind her. She moved her arm out of his grasp.

'What are you doing, Chuck?' she asked and turned around no longer looking at him. Chuck leaned down and whispered in her ear.

'I need to talk to you,' he said and once again placed a hand on her arm. Blair tried to ignore the tingling feeling running up her arm. She looked up at him once more and caught a hold of gaze, any resolve she had to not talk to him faded when she saw the expression in his eyes. She couldn't quite place it. She stood up and once again removed her arm out from his grasp. She turned around and began walking away, she knew Chuck was following her. A minute later she stopped walking and turned to Chuck. She had found a quite place where she knew no one would see them or bother them.

'This would be when you start talking,' Blair said when Chuck just continued staring at her.

'What's going on with you and Nate?' Chuck blurted out. Blair raised her eyebrows. She had not expected this.

'What?' she responded and actually laughed.

'You never go anywhere without him and that kiss…'

'You did see him kissing Serena as well right?'

'That's beside the point, I saw your reaction.' Chuck responded and folded his arms.

'What reaction? Shock?' she sighed and then studied Chuck for a moment. 'You're jealous aren't you?' Chuck sighed and then instinctively tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Blair's breath caught from the action.

'You don't go anywhere without him,' he replied and caught Blair's gaze.

'He's my friend,' she sharply responded, 'you have no right to be asking me about such things.' Chuck dropped her gaze and a few seconds later looked back up at her.

'Nate was my friend, Blair,' he paused, 'the thought of you two-' Blair cut Chuck off sharply.

'Georgina was my friend.' She flatly stated and turned around to leave. Chuck watched her go. He then turned around and leaned against a pillar closing his eyes. Blair was right he had no right or reason to be asking her about such things, but ever since this morning he had to know. It was driving him crazy. He sighed once more and then left determined not to let Blair get into his head.

* * *

Serena sat down and smiled the biggest smile. Nate and Blair watched her curiously. School had ended and they were all eating dinner at Blair's place.

'What's got you so happy?' Nate asked her.

'Well, I've been thinking,' she started and looked at Blair. 'You know how you always say we should be at the top?'

'Yes, we should,' Blair said and took a bite of her food.

'I don't like the sound of this,' Nate added and looked between the two girls.

'I think we should throw a party,' Serena said a moment later ignoring Nate. 'Because of what Nate did, people are really interested in us. It would be the perfect way to warn Georgina and them to back off if they are behind the posts and to remind them that we do have some power. Not to mention a party is just fun and I want some fun. Let's do it this weekend.' She concluded and then took a sip of her water; she carefully watched Blair and then Nate. Blair smiled at her.

'I think that's a great idea,' Blair replied.

'You would,' Nate commented. 'This could cause a lot of problems.'

'We can handle it.' Serena said and then took out her phone. 'I'm sending out the invites.'

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
